I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Brightfire15
Summary: The Doctor's preparing for a dinner with Rose. While he insists he and Rose are just friends, Jack believes and says otherwise of the Doctor's feelings and is trying to get the Time Lord to admit he's in love. Will the stubborn Doctor admit his true feelings? Set to Disney's, "I Won't Say I'm In Love." Nine/Rose fluff! Read and Review!


I Won't Say I'm In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

The night was clear and beautiful, the sky was aglow with the sunset of purple, gold, crimson and pale green. It was the perfect setting for a perfect evening. Everything _was _perfect.

Well, almost.

The crew of the TARDIS had had some pretty crazy and dangerous adventures of late and the Doctor had asked Rose if she'd like to have a quiet evening with him—a quiet evening involving a special dinner for just the two of them and naturally, Rose had agreed.

Jack had his own plans for the evening, but could not resist teasing the Doctor or trying to get him to admit his feelings for Rose. The ex-Time Agent had been pestering the last Time Lord ever since Rose had gone to her room to get ready.

"Jack, for Rassilion's sake, lay off!" said the Doctor. He was putting on his leather jacket and placing his sonic screwdriver into one of the pockets.

"Doc, come on, just admit it, you're in love with Rose!"

"I am _not _in love!" said the Doctor.

"Right, because taking Rose out for a private dinner at one of the most exclusive restaurants in the galaxy has nothing to do with how much you love her," said Jack, sarcastically.

"Rose and I are just friends, nothing more," said the Doctor, firmly. "You just don't get it, do you?"

_[Doctor:]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No girl's worth the aggravation…  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

[Jack:] Who'd'ya think you're kidding'  
She's Gallifrey and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Doc, I can see right through you  
Doc, ya can't conceal it  
I know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

"I get that you're crazy about Rose, but you don't want to admit it," said Jack. "Come on, Doc, you're always holding her hand, always protecting her, you get jealous whenever another guy shows her affection, and you smile when she enters the room. Let's not forget the sweet little dance you guys did when I joined on."

"Uh-huh," said Jack. He clearly didn't believe him.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation. "You know what, believe what you want, Jack, but there's _nothing _going on between us."__

[Doctor:]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Jack:]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

The Doctor rolled his eyes. From what Jack was saying, one would've thought the Doctor was a stubborn lovesick teenager in denial of his feelings. But the fact of the matter was, there was so much more to the Doctor's feelings than he was willing to admit.__

[Doctor:]  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my hearts had learned their lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, man  
Unless you're dying to cry your hearts out  
Oh

It wasn't that the Doctor didn't care about Rose, he cared a great deal. Part of him was just scared of what would happen if he dared admit or even _think _that he loved Rose.

The Doctor's past history with love was a painful one. In his nine hundred years, he'd fallen in love only to have his hearts broken. He knew how much joy it brought to one's self to love someone with every fiber of their being, but he also knew how much it hurt to be rejected or worse, to lose them.

_[Jack:]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Doc, I'm not buying  
Doc, I saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad?_

[Doctor:]  
Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  


This was insane. There was just no possible way that he and Rose could ever be anything but friends, was there?

But if that were so, then why was Rose always choosing him and his life instead of remaining on Earth and why did it always make him so happy when she was with him?

_[Jack:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

[Doctor:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Without realizing it, the Doctor found himself affectionately rubbing the blue and silver watch Rose had given him for Christmas. He'd never taken it off, not once, as he'd wanted to keep her close always.

Unfortunately, he noticed Jack watching what was doing and immediately stopped while ignoring the smug look on Jack's face.

He was _not _going to admit anything. Rose was just his friend. His best friend that happened to be the most beautiful, stubborn, caring, brave and fantastically brilliant girl he'd ever met. Nor was he about to admit that he loved everything about her and he wanted her to stay with him forever.__

[Jack:]  
You're doing flips. Read my lips  
You're in love

[Doctor:]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[Jack:]  
Doc, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

At that point, Rose entered the control room, smiling and wearing a dark blue and silver dress with matching jewelry. Her hair was pinned back, her TARDIS key gleamed on her neck and she looked absolutely wonderful.

"You look beautiful," said the Doctor, smiling.

"Thank you," said Rose, smiling back. "Shall we go to dinner?"

"Indeed we shall," said the Doctor. He held out his arm and Rose took it.

"Have fun you two," said Jack, smirking.

The Doctor shot Jack a warning glance when Rose wasn't looking.

XXX

After a delicious candlelit dinner, the couple went on a walk in a beautiful park with a lovely pond, talking and laughing and just plain enjoying themselves.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I've really enjoyed it," said Rose.

"You're-Welcome," said the Doctor. "I'm glad you had fun."

Nothing meant more to him than Rose's safety and happiness.

At that point, they stopped walking to admire the fireflies blinking in the soft moonlight and the reflections of the night's beauty on the water.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Rose.

The Doctor hesitated and then let out a small sigh. "Rose, I l…"

"Shh," said the Rose, placing a finger on his lips. She looked exceedingly happy. "I already know. I feel the same way." She leaned forward and kissed him. Smiling inwardly, the Doctor returned the kiss with great passion.

No words needed to be spoken. They were in love and they were together. And for the moment, that was all that mattered.

_[Doctor:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

The End


End file.
